Lights for marking routes, obstacles and hazards are well known in several different formats such as surmounting emergency vehicles, roadway barriers and defining theater and aircraft aisles, to mention only a few.
In addition to the foregoing, however, there is need for marking and identifying people and objects that frequently are or may be obscured, or partially so, by their immediate environment. Primary examples of people in the particular category include scuba divers that are diving or working together in water having poor visibility or at night. Firemen who are working in smoke filled areas constitute another class of individuals that would benefit from being able to quickly spot the location of other individuals in a working group by means of an easy to see marker light. Door knobs that are quickly perceptible in dark or smoke obscured areas would be a definite safety benefit. Scuba divers, fireman and others that utilize air or oxygen breathing equipment all employ gas pressure regulators that perform with turning knobs and grips, similar in function to the operative knobs or handles on building doors.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a marker light assembly for rotatable knobs grips and handles in order for one to easily and quickly recognize the location of the person or thing carrying the knob or grip as part of their or its equipment or accouterment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a light source for rotatable operating grips, including the power source, the circuitry, the illuminating device and a switch, or other device, with which to turn the light on and off.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description of the preferred form of the invention, together with suggestions and descriptions of alternative embodiments.